A Strange Fight
by ConsultingDetectiveOfGallifrey
Summary: Sherlock Holmes stepped into the ring. Another case, another fight to let off steam. Little does he realize that his opponent is not just your average man. one-shot


**Author's Note: This idea came to me while I was re-watching Sherlock Holmes. It was at the fight scene and I thought, I bet he does pretty much the same thing and it works every time. This led to me thinking of what might happen if it didn't work, one of my theories included the Wolverine. It took me a while, but then I realized that he's old enough to be alive in the 1880's. Thus, this story was written. As an author, constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize. **

* * *

A Strange Fight

Sherlock Holmes stepped into the ring. He glanced at his opponent, eyes immediately analyzing and assessing every tiny detail, noticing everything and thinking of how to use each piece of information to his advantage.

His opponent was a muscular man, slightly shorter than average. His skin was nicely tanned, showing that he spent much of his time outdoors; he was not from London, the sky was always smokey, never enough sun to acquire and maintain a tan. His hair was dark brown, strangely spiked up at the sides, possibly an attempt to mask his short height. His beard was roughly shaved into muttonchops, this combined with his somewhat greasy hair showed that he was not one to spend much time on his looks. He was obviously not of high class, as a respectable gentleman would never allow himself to be seen looking in such a manner.

In his teeth was clenched a cigar, a good quality one, this man apparently did have some form of income if he was able to afford such nice cigars. Around his neck was a pair of dog tags. From these, it was easy to tell that his name was James Howlett, and he had served in the American Civil War. That would put his age at late 30's to 40's. Based on his appearance, this wasn't too far off. The fact that he was still wearing them for the fight, when he could have easily taken them off showed that he was in some way emotionally attached to them. Most likely he had a traumatic experience or lost someone close in the war.

His whole body was very muscular, and the way that he held himself, with a practiced air, showed that he was very experienced and well trained in the art of fighting. Based on his stance, he was right handed. As he looked, Holmes could not see a single scar on the man's body, this puzzled him, ordinarily he would take this to mean that while the man had lots of training, he had seen very little actual combat. However, this was contradicted by the previously mentioned fact that he had been in a war, one more glance at the dog tags confirmed that he was in fact a soldier. Holmes hesitantly concluded that this was a very lucky man to have escaped serious injury.

All of these calculations were done in a matter of seconds. The next step was to allow his opponent to get a few punches in, further analyzing his fighting style so that he could prepare for a final sequence of attacks that would ensure his victory. Just like always.

James Howlett was also apparently ready to fight, as he rushed forward. _Very straight forward with attacks: use weight and momentum against him._

James sent a punch flying at his jaw. _Relies on force: counteract with speed and cunning. _Sherlock reeled back as the punch hit home, black spots dancing in front of his vision. _Watch out for fists: extremely powerful punches._

James once more swung his fist; Holmes ducked and respond with an immediate jab at his ribs. He managed to make the hit, though it caused little to no damage. _Leaves himself open to attacks, take advantage and strike fast. _It was a Pyrrhic victory however, as the next second Holmes found himself flying backwards, before slamming into the edge of the ring. _Nasty counter attacks: get out faster._

Holmes gasped for breath, having impacted hard enough to force the air out of his lungs, and spat blood from his split lip. His opponent began walking purposefully toward him. Holmes figured that he had acquired enough information; after all, he wasn't sure how much more of a beating that he could take.

_ Spit in face: confusing opponent. Strike fast as opponent is distracted: punch chest, centered on dog tags to amplify effect. Slam palms into ears: discombobulating and weakening counter attack. Block blind jab. Uppercut to jaw: effectively dislocating. Sharp kick to knee cap, causing to break and favor leg. Finish with a jumping kick in the stomach while opponent is off balance sending opponent flying backwards into wall knocking out and ending fight._

_ Analysis: dislocated jawbone, broken kneecap, three cracked ribs, four more bruised, broken sternum, possible concussion. Physical recovery: 2 months. Psychological recovery: 5 months._

Holmes stood up and spat in the man's face, somewhat annoyed when it came out as more blood that saliva. James attempted to wipe it off, and was cut short by the jab at his chest. Holmes clapped his hands over James's ears and prepared to block the blind jab. However, James's counter attack was well aimed, slipping past his defenses and hitting his shoulder, almost as though he knew exactly where he was without sight or hearing.

Holmes winced, but continued his onslaught, striking at his opponent's jaw. His fist hit it's target, but the man gave no ground and the punch sent sharp stabs of pain up his arm as if he had just punched a brick wall. Holding his injured hand close, Sherlock stared, shocked, glad that the rest of his attacks didn't require anymore punching.

Forcing himself to continue, despite the lack of results so far, Holmes kicked straight at his opponent's left knee, hearing the satisfying snap, and finished with the leap, kicking his opponent backward. This did not have quite the desired effect, the man only stumbled back a few steps, remaining on his feet.

Holmes stared with horror as the man, James Howlett, stood up straight, cracking his neck. He seemed no worse for the wear than when he started. Holmes couldn't even see any blood where the metal of his dog tags must have cut into his flesh. His knuckles were certainly bleeding where they had made contact with the cold metal.

James Howlett walked towards the man facing him, he had to give the guy some credit, he had packed quite a punch, but no one was a match for him.

Within the next few seconds, Sherlock Holmes was punched and kicked, his efforts to block all but useless, and was eventually thrown straight out of the ring.

Sherlock Holmes had never been beaten before, at least not by any single man without having some unfair advantage. Even those times he had always managed to weasel his way out of too much trouble.

As he limped home, he tried to think about what that man could have possibly done. That kick should have broken his knee cap, he had heard it snap, however the man had stood without the slightest favoring of his leg. James Howlett, he would have to remember that name. It could be very useful someday.

_ Final analysis: opponent apparently unharmed._

_ Injuries sustained: broken hand, multiple cracked ribs, others bruised, split lip, possible concussion, various lacerations and contusions._

_ Physical recovery: 2 months_

_ Psychological recovery: possibly never_


End file.
